How Is It Possible?
by SilyFrangelina91
Summary: When Albus boards the Hogwarts Express for the first time, he meets the girl that will change his life. Together Albus, Rose, and the mysterious Saleena Jordan discover the story of Harry Potter and Voldemort with one question left: How is it Possible?
1. Chapter 1

_The story picks up just as Harry and Ginny have left Albus to ride on the Hogwarts Express for the very first time._

_Disclaimer: I wish I was JK Rowling, but alas I am not so only one character belongs to me…the rest belongs to JK Rowling and the Harry Potter franchise_

Chapter 1: _The Introduction_

Albus stepped onto the train of the Hogwarts Express looking for a place sit. He was excited to go to Hogwarts, but very nervous about the sorting. He tried to find James for the comfort of having his brother around even if he was going to tease him the whole time. Remembering he wasn't truly alone on this adventure, he started to keep an eye out to see if Rose had found a seat as it was her first time too.

He found his cousin sitting with one of his favorite family members, Roxanne Weasley. Roxanne was one of the sweetest people he knew and was a third year in school. She hadn't disgraced the family like Albus knew he was sure to do, as Roxanne was not only a member of the Gryffindor house but also the Quidditch team. Roxanne adorned auburn hair, her own version of the Weasley red, and displayed only the best characteristics from both of her parents. The caramel skinned beauty saw her other cousin in as much distress as the one with whom she was currently sitting. She signaled for Albus to join her, Rose, and another girl he had seen only one other time in his life at a birthday party for his Uncle George last year.

"Now listen, the three of you," said Roxanne as Albus sat down beside the familiar girl with a shy smile, "You have nothing to worry about. I am sure the three of you will be Gryffindors just like your parents. If it counts, you can always just ask the hat to not be in Slytherin. It will probably listen to you, but you should really get in touch with the side of you the hat thinks is most prominent. If that happens to be Slytherin then let it be."

"Dad did say I was named after a very brave Slytherin," said Albus solemnly.

"My mum said that there are several Slytherins on her side and that there is just as much possibility that I will be in Slytherin as Gryffindor."

"What house was your mum in, Leena?" asked Rose.

"She didn't attend Hogwarts. Her mum wanted her at Beauxbatons instead. She came to Hogwarts during the Triwizard tournament in 1994 though and that's where she met my dad."

"Your dad is Lee Jordan, right?" asked Albus.

"Yes."

"That's right. Leena, here, is the daughter of my father's best friend. I am sure we will get along swimmingly as well. At least, I hope," beamed Roxanne. Leena returned the smile.

"That's great. Your name is Leena? So you're named after your father?"

"Oh, no, I guess the nickname is kind of a tribute to my father, but my name is actually Saleena. My mum says it's made to tribute family so I guess dad was in mind. She didn't say if it was on her side or dad's side or both."

"Well, Saleena and Leena are both very pretty names," said Albus.

"Thank you," Leena blushed, the red faintly showing beneath her light brown skin. Suddenly, Albus truly remembered her from the party. She had looked at him the whole time and when he looked back at random intervals, she would blush and look away.

The sorting had gone exceptionally well for Albus and Rose, but they both worried about Leena whom as she feared got sorted into Slytherin as soon as the hat touched her head. She frowned at the moment, but a smile spread across her face as Scorpius Malfoy was sorted into the same house as her. The boy had a triumphant smile on his face and immediately took a seat beside Leena whom he hugged. Leena looked comforted by Scorpius's presence; however, she still had a frown on her face. He figured she knew her father would be livid even though her mother expected it.

It was weird though. Rose had just been warned by Uncle Ron not to hang around this character, but Leena seemed to be on good terms with him. Oh well, Albus would just watch out for her in the future.

Rose noted the direction of her cousin's stare. Leena's pitch black curls swung in her face as she ate. Scorpius noticing the trouble pulled the hair band off of her wrist and pulled the curls back into a perfect ponytail. It seemed as though he did it all the time. Leena smiled in thanks and continued eating. Rose noted to herself to find out about the friendship in the morning.

Which, Rose did. Leena beamed at her new friend as she approached her. "Hey, Rose. How's Gryffindor?"

"Awesome just like everyone said. Sorry, you didn't get in our house. It would have been great. I saw you made a new friend though."

"I wish I was in Gryffindor too. The dungeons are nice just kind of too dark for my taste. But what new friend are you talking about?"

"The platinum blonde guy that hugged you when he got sorted, he must like you."

Leena laughed, "Oh, Scorpius. We spent every day together from birth until we were eight then his parents moved so I didn't get to see him anymore. I had forgotten that we would be here together because I was so worried about the sorting I didn't think. I'm glad I'll have his support in Slytherin. He's introduced me to some people so I don't think it will be bad."

"Oh that's good," Rose wasn't quite convinced yet, "My dad warned me about him though before I got on the train."

"Yes, I would think so. My dad was never too happy with our friendship either. He always called Scor's dad a cowardly git. Something that is past Hogwarts drama I guess."

"Probably," agreed Rose, "Parents can be so immature."

Leena laughed and the two first years parted ways to their separate house tables for breakfast. Rose caught Albus looking intently at Leena as she sat down beside Scorpius. As Rose sat beside her cousin, she whispered, "There's nothing to worry about. Dad's just going on about old childhood drama between him and Scorpius's dad. Leena says she's been friends with him since birth."

Albus shrugged, "I wasn't that worried. I figured it was probably something like that."

Leena looked up and into Albus's eyes. She smiled and waved at him from across the hall. Scorpius whispered to her and her eyes lingered on Albus slightly longer before turning to Scorpius. Albus knew that this girl was going to make his years at Hogwarts very interesting.

Rose looked at her cousin as he watched the Slytherin table, "You were right, Roxanne. I am sure the drama at Hogwarts will keep me highly entertained." Roxanne didn't know what Rose was speaking about but she knew that at Hogwarts anything was possible.

Albus and Leena continued to gaze on and off at each other throughout breakfast until it was time for their first class.

A/N: Thanks for reading, please tell me what you think by reviewing!


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: As always, I am not the owner of anything Harry Potter…_

_I have skipped a couple of years because the characters need to meet age requirements for some parts of the story. This chapter builds on the relationships between the characters and doesn't yet touch on the adventure part of the story._

_This picks up right after their third year ends…_

"I can't believe your mom said that," Rose responded to Leena as she lay with her head hanging off the bed that used to be her dad's.

Everyone was at the Burrow for a get together. The Weasley matriarch, Molly, wanted all of the kids around her including everyone she had cared for as if they were her own. That's how Leena ended up coming to this family get together. Lee Jordan and Mrs. Weasley had become very close over the years and even more so after Fred's death. He eased her pain when he and George behaved as the rambunctious children they used to be.

"I know right. I'm only thirteen. How could she even mention me getting married and to Scorpius of all people?" said Leena with a pained expression on her face. She lay on her stomach on the floor facing Rose.

Rose rolled her eyes, "I have to admit that you two compliment each other, Leena. You and Scorpius are best friends. Everyone can tell how close you two are."

Leena gave Rose the most dangerous of looks. "I know he's my best friend, but I have others. Besides, I don't think I'll ever think of him that way."

Rose sighed, "It's possible. But if you are so against it, just tell your mom you think there is someone else."

"I'm thirteen, Rose, there is no one."

"Really, what about…" Rose started, but was interrupted by the knock at the door.

"Am I interrupting," Al asked as he walked into the room after getting no response. He had one foot in the door when Leena ran up to him and wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug.

"No," she responded not letting go.

"Umm, Leena, are you gonna let go any time soon. It's only been three weeks since we left school and you sat with him the whole way back." Leena blushed a little as she slowly let go of Albus and turned to look at Rose with a slight glare. Rose laughed, "Hey, I didn't even mention you two riding home together just saying."

Leena rolled her eyes, "It's not my fault my parents couldn't pick me up and Mrs. Potter volunteered to drive me home. She and my mom are starting to be good friends."

"Good because I think Al might be your alternative."

"Alternative to what?" asked Al.

In that moment, Leena turned as red as her caramel skin allowed her to go. Although Rose found this ridiculously funny she found her voice in between laughs, "Leena's mom wants her to marry Scorpius."

Al paused in confusion and Leena was anxious for his response. "That's strange," he said, "Everyone here thinks Rose is the one who's going to marry Scorpius."

Leena sighed in relief at this response and began to laugh. Rose, however, looked mad. "That is only because the adults think it would be funny because our parents were rivals during school. That thought is completely unfounded."

"No, it's not," replied Al. "I wasn't even talking about our parents. I meant Roxanne, Fred, Dominique, James, Lucy, Molly…"

"Oh, shut up," said Rose as she quickly threw a pillow that hit Al square in the face and crossed her arms over her chest in frustration.

Al and Leena couldn't stop laughing. They both sat on the floor closely beside each other. Leena's hand had found it way onto Al's knee, which Rose noticed but skipped over to retort.

"How did they come to this conclusion?" Rose shouted her question over their laughter.

"You and Scorpius are drawn together. It's like some sort of gravitational pull," responded Al through tears from laughing so hard.

"What are you talking about? We barely associate."

"Honey, that is called a love-hate relationship," said Leena, "It's like you guys find each other to argue. Whenever, you and I are walking together, don't you notice that Scor always takes that as an opportunity to come over and talk to you or tease you? And you do the same; you find a reason to talk to me whenever Scor is around me. You guys are incorrigible now that I realize it. I had never really noticed the connection before."

"The whole lot of you are bloody mad, but whatever, I will just not hang around you when you're with him anymore. I just try to spend as much time with my best friend as possible and this is the thanks I get."

"Aww, Rose," said Leena getting up and putting her arm around her best friend, "Don't be that way. It's cute and I am pretty sure Scor will miss you if you stop hanging with us."

"I need to make better friends with the people in my own house," said Rose as she got off the bed to walk out of the room.

Leena rolled her eyes and said, "Drama queen."

Rose put her hands on her hips, "You should be thanking me. I am going to leave you two alone to snog your brains out." With that, Rose slightly slammed the door behind her leaving Leena and Al with their mouths open in shock.

Al looked at Leena, "She's just being stupid."

Leena nodded her head in agreement, "I don't know where she got that idea from."

Al laughed. "Really, I think it had something to do with the hug, calling me your alternative husband, and your hand on my knee."

Leena looked at him astounded.

He laughed again, "Don't worry. I just know how to read my cousin. She thinks we like each other. She has made that clear time and time again. She focuses on all the little things and decides they affirm her suspicions." He shrugged, "Right now, what matters is that Scor is not your only best friend."

"Of course not, you and Rose are just as important to me."

Al walked over to her and hugged her. "Then all is well," he said as he released her, "Now, let's go downstairs before Rose spitefully tells your dad she left us alone."

Leena put on her angry face, "Oh, I dare her."

More to come, I will pick up from this very spot…please give me any constructive criticism with reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

A loud crash sounded before Leena and Al even left the room. They looked at each other and Leena smacked her head with the palm of her hand and whined, "Aww, man! I forgot all about the trap. I didn't even get to see her fall."

Al laughed as they heard Rose call, "Leena, I am going to kill you."

The two descended the stairs as Mrs. Weasley, or Hermoine as she told Leena to call her, reached her daughter to help her up. "What happened, honey? Why are you blaming Leena?"

"It was me, Hermoine. It was just a little payback for something she said earlier."

"How could you possibly know I would insult you ahead of time?"

"You always seem to find a way to insult me so I just went on instinct."

"That is bullocks, Leena."

"The day isn't even over yet. Don't get your knickers in a bunch so early."

"Darn snakes. This is what being in Slytherin gets you."

"Actually, I think she learned that one from her father," said Leena's mother, Mary, as she came around the corner to the bottom of the staircase where Rose had just gotten up from her fall, "and I believe my husband was a Gryffindor much like you."

"Your mum is right. I would figure the whole lot of you Weasley children would have learned a thing or two from your Uncle George about pranks and the like." Lee Jordan chimed in as everyone moved from the living room to the dining room which was near the staircase.

"Oy, mate. I'm a joke shop owner not a professor. If anything my Christmas gifts alone should be lessons within themselves. However, note the parents of this one."

"Good eye, mate. The daft and the strict, no wonder the girl wouldn't know a prank if it hit her on the head."

"Alright, you two," cut in Angelina before Hermoine got the chance to retort, "George Weasley, how old are you? Still making fun of your brother, I would think you would have matured by now instead of acting like you are Fred's, your son's, age."

"Sorry, honey. Just being around everybody gets the old prankster in me riled up. I'll be good from now on."

"And what about you, Mr. Jordan?" asked Mary capitalizing on Angelina's rant.

"Yes, ma'am. I solemnly swear."

"Oh no, you don't give me that Marauder's pact. I want a real promise."

"Marauder?" James asked intrigued, "What does that mean?"

"Ask your dad. After all, it was his father that was one of the original Marauders."

Harry went to his son and put his arm around him with a smile on his face, "Come children to the living room. I think you will all enjoy this story."

When everyone was seated in the living room, Harry turned to his children and began to explain. "The Marauders were a group of four friends that enjoyed getting involved in mischief during their school days. The group consisted of James Potter, my father, Sirius Black, your other namesake James, Remus Lupin, Teddy's father, and Peter Pettigrew, the traitor."

"How was he a traitor, Dad?" Albus asked earnestly.

"That, my son, is another story that I will be happy to explain when you are a little older."

"What type of mischief would they get into, Uncle Harry?" Fred inquired with great enthusiasm.

"All the school boy kind of stuff that I am sure you do, Freddie. They would mostly pull pranks around school. They picked on quite a few kids, but were heroes to most. However, their claim to fame was the Marauder's Map…"

"Now, this seems interesting," stated Rose with quite the mischievous look on her face.

Leena laughed, "I'm sure it isn't a map of all the libraries in the world, Rosie, so why would it interest you?"

"Shut up, Leena." Rose cried as she found a decorative pillow to aim at Leena's head. Leena caught it and laughed even harder.

"Hush, Leena, this is the part where me and George come in," Lee said excitedly taking the pillow away from Leena as she straightened her face wiping away her tears of laughter.

George sighed, "I am sorry, my dear niece, your little friend is correct, the Marauder's Map is not one of all the libraries in the world. It is far better. It is a map of Hogwarts."

"Exactly how is that interesting," Hugo piped up.

"It wouldn't be if not for its knowledge of all the secret passageways within and out of Hogwarts," said George.

"Not to mention its ability to tell you the location of every person in Hogwarts at that exact moment," added Lee with pride.

"Wait, so you mean not only does this map tell you how to leave the building through random exits, but it also tells you whether or not someone is coming," asked Roxanne.

"Yes, my sweetheart, that about sums it up," replied George tapping the bottom of his daughter's chin as she held her mouth open in awe.

"Wow, how did Grandpa James think of something that cool?" asked James.

"Unfortunately, son, I will never know. What I do know is that your grandfather and his friends were very talented and the map is only one piece of evidence of this talent."

"I can't believe Grandpa was so rebellious," Albus exclaimed.

"Oh, he was pretty hardcore alright. They even had a password for the map," George said as he exchanged looks with Lee and they both stood one hand on their heart and the other raised in oath as they chanted, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

"Was that really the password, Dad?" Leena asked surprised.

"Yes, it was a very bold statement, Leena."

"In those days, they were pretty much words to live by," chiming in Ron as he finished his mid-afternoon snack.

"What else was going on in those times?" Molly wondered from her father's lap.

Percy took the initiative to add, "That is a talk for a much different time, Sweetheart. I think it is best if you kids go play now while the adults finish setting up for dinner."

"Dinner," asked Rose, "You mean Dad left something for the rest of us."

Everyone laughed as Ron responded, "I've always had a huge appetite and you seem to have taken after me so no jokes from you, young lady."

"Sorry, Dad. You are the only one I can make jokes like that about." They side-hugged and the kids headed outside as the adults stayed inside to tend to the evening's future events.

When they got outside, Fred started talking to Leena, Albus, Rose and Hugo about the map. "Who do you think has the map now?"

"I'm not going to lie, I think I've seen it in my dad's office but then it just looked like an old piece of parchment," said Albus.

"So can you steal it for us?" Fred asked genuinely.

"Probably not," said Al, "Dad's whole office is enchanted so no object leaves the room if it isn't supposed to do so."

"Maybe we can find some spells to snag it without him knowing," said Fred.

"I doubt it, Fred. What do you want if for so badly anyway?" asked Hugo.

"Could you imagine Honeydukes anytime we want?"

"Fred, one of you parents would catch you in a minute. Your dad's second shop is in Hogsmeade, remember?" Leena reminded him.

"I guess you are right, but I wonder if James has any ideas on how to knick it," said Fred as he walked away from the group pulling Hugo with him.

"So you really have no interest in getting the map, Al?" Rose looked at her cousin knowingly.

"I'm not going to knick it, Rose," Al said with a smile, "When we get home, I am simply going to ask for it."

Leena laughed, "Honesty, now, that is brilliant."

Rose high-fived her cousin, "Great, but why are you so certain Uncle Harry will give the map to you?"

"Dad encourages our boyish curiosities and adventures. Besides, he already gave James the invisibility cloak so I figure it is only right I get something too."

"That's right. I forgot about the cloak," said Rose with excitement and then suddenly she added with great thought, "What else are our parents hiding?"

"I don't know but your family seems pretty twisted to own an invisibility cloak and this map. No offense or anything but it just seems like there is a dead body somewhere or something," Leena suggested amazed with all she had learned today.

"Guys, I think there is an adventure to be had here figuring out the past," said Rose.

"I just need to get the map."

"Good, Rose can look in the library and I'll look around my house for any clues. My mom keeps a library with all of our family history in it. It never interested me before, but now I really want to know what was happening when our parents were in school," said Leena.

Albus sighed, "I think that whatever it is, we need to be prepared for it. Usually when people start digging in the past, they learn things they don't necessarily want to learn."

"Don't worry, Al. We'll be careful." Leena said putting her arm around Albus. Rose agreed and with a group hug, they dispersed to join the game of Quidditch the other Weasley children had just started.

_Sorry I'm not the most avid writer, but I started this chapter a long time ago and never finished it until now. I hope you guys enjoy it and as always review to tell me what you think and what seems off to you. Thanks!_


End file.
